


Somthing i cant have

by Applessmellnice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Love, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applessmellnice/pseuds/Applessmellnice
Summary: Keith and Lance had been friends since they were little kids. They have helped eachother grow.  When Keith gains a crush on his childhood friend things start getting rough. Will they make it though this one?





	Somthing i cant have

Keith sat there staring at the ceiling, tears in his eyes. He wishes he could blame Lance. As much as he understands that this was no ones fault, not even his own, he wants to hate Lance.  
In all of the years he had known Lance McClain , his emotions were on a constant roller coaster. Sometimes Lance made him feel alive, gave him meaning. sometimes, like today, lance broke him and made him wish he could just disappear from this world.

~space robots ~  
Keith's family had moved to centerville when he was only six years old. His dad had gotten a new job as CEO of a high end business, because of this Keith's family had to move their life somewhere else.  
While waiting outside (and by his mother's terms of "out of the way ") for the movers to get finished putting everything inside, a ball came flying into their front yard  
"I'll get it" yelled a small child who looked to be around the same age as Keith . As he retrived the ball he took time to study Keith "space robots!" he exclaimed pointing at Keith's shirt.  
Keith looked down at his shirt with a TV show logo on it. "yeah? " Keith questioned "its my favorite show " Keith muttered nervously. only spending little amounts of time around kids his age made him extremely anxious around the boy.  
"mine to! "the boy smiled "I think we are gonna be good friends! "the boy stated as he put out his hand "the name's lance"  
"Keith "he said while taking a hold of the boys hand.

~kickball~  
Keith had only been in centerville a week but him and Lance had become close friends. Infact Lance had taken it upon himself to help Keith make new friends. Lance had Invited Keith over to play with his siblings and a friend of his.  
Keith, not even knowing how to play kickball, had accepted the offer.  
After making there way to Lance's back yard Lance had introduced him to his friend hunk . Lance then called his sister and brother to come play with them as well .  
Lance had told him how to play the game (though not completely correct ). Lance and Chloe decided that they were the team captions. As hunk ,Keith and Ben Stood in a line Lance Paced back and forth thinking about who he would pick "I pick hunk! " he exclaimed  
Keith felt his stomach hit the floor "what about me? "he questioned  
"you and Ben will go on Chloe's team" Lance explained.  
"why can't I be on your team?" Keith had asked on the verge of tears.  
"hunk is bigger." Lance replied not understanding why Keith was so offended.  
Keith darted into Lance's house trying to make it to the front door, but was stopped by Lance's mother "Keith honey what's wrong? "she questioned "Lance doesn't like me!"  
Lance walked into the house, but after seeing his moms face soon regretted it "Lance what did you do to keith?" she asked hands on her hips.  
" I chose hunk to be on my team instead of him " he swallowed nervously.  
Lance's mom rolled her eyes "play a game where you can all play together and apologize to Keith! " she said in a calm but strict voice.  
Lance nodded "I'm sorry Keith how about we play astronaut" he grabbed Keith's hand "then we can all be on the same team." Keith nodded in agreement.


End file.
